


Jealousy

by ridingziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dressing Room, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingziam/pseuds/ridingziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are doing a show and answer some questions from the fans and Liam doesn't like the answer to one of them, so he claims what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy (hopefully)

The five lads were at their last show of the WWAT and they decided to answer some questions from the fans on twitter. "First Question" Harry spoke. "If you had to date a member of the band, who would it be and why?" he read out with a small smile on his face. "Uhm im gonna go first and say Lou" he smiled. "I'm gonna say Ni" Louis winks at Harry. "Aww Lou, I'd pick you too" Niall smiles. The boys all knowing about Liam and Zayns recent fling all expected for them to say each other. "I'm gonna say I'd date Zayn" Liam said looking down at the floor will a small smile. "Uhm I'd say Harry..no one else picked him" he winked and Harry threw his arm over Zayns shoulders "Cheers bro, love you" he laughed kissing Zayns cheek. The boys spent the rest of the show laughing and joking. All except Liam. He was pissed. 

The show finished and the boys all headed to their dressing room. Liam pulled Zayn into his dressing room and locked the door behind him, pushing Zayns back in to the door. Zayn was both confused and worried until he saw the teasing glint in his eyes and then he got excited. He knew Liam was a jealous person from previous experiences but he couldn't help but enjoy it a little. "You need to be punished" Liam whispered in to his ear causing him to shiver, moving him over and pressing him against the table. "Liam, stop" Zayn tried to pull away. "Oh no no. Not that easy Zee" he whispered, slowly trailing kisses to the side of his neck and shoulders. Zayn leant back in to Liams touched and softly whimpered. Liam found Zayns sweet spot and harshly sucked a vibrate purple mark in to the fold between Zayns neck and shoulders. "Li please" he whispered. Liam slowly moved his hand down to Zayns very tight black jeans and popped open the button and unzipped them, awfully slow. Zayn pushed forward in to Liams hands trying to gain as much friction as he could for his now throbbing member. "Naughty" Liam said firmly bringing his hands from Zayns jeans and turned him round so now Zayns back was against the table. Liam very slowly pulled off Zayns jeans and instructed Zayn to sit on the edge of the desk. "The more you react, the longer you'll wait" Liam said seductively. Liam pulled off Zayns boxers, now exposing his fully hard, throbbing erection. "Please touch me Li" Zayn whimpered. "You don't deserve it" Liam stood up straight, still holding Zayns hands above his head so he couldn't pleasure himself. "Do you want me to go get Harry to help your little problem?" he teased. Zayn frowned, finally understanding what this was about. "please Li, I want you" Zayn whined. Liam teased Zayn by running his index finger up the blue vein of Zayns dick causing Zayn to arch his hips in to Liams hands. "Only you, please Li. Touch me" he begged. Liam slowly wrapped and hand around Zayn and pumped excruciatingly slow causing Zayn to almost scream with both pleasure and pain. "Liam, omg you're amazing" Zayn panted as Liam increased the speed of his hand. "more" Zayn whined. Liam continued at the quick speed and he felt Liam shudder beneath him, signalling he was close to his high. "Oh Liam" Zayn moaned and Liam puller away his hands with a small smirk play on his face as he watched Zayn try to get any possible friction as he now had his hands held above his head again. "Li please, finish it" he begged. Liam pulled Zayn off the table "You're mine. you got that" Liam hissed before slamming his lips on to Zayns. Zayn bit on to Liams bottom lip showing Liam how much this jealous side of Liam turned him on."Turn. Around" Liam moaned as Zayn palmed him through his jeans, making him harder than he already was, it was possible. Zayn didn't stop, trying to gain some control from Liam. Liam was a moaning mess under Zayns touch until something triggered and Liam pulled Zayns hands away and slammed him over the table. "Look in the mirror Zee, if you look away...I wont let you come" he finished in a whisper, bending over to Zayns ear. Liam unzipped his jeans and removed his boxers, moaning at the cool air hitting his member. "You're gonna feel all of me Zee, no lube, no condom. You're gonna feel all of the pain" Liam whispered as he teases Zayns whole with his aching member. "What do you want Zayn?" Liam teased some more. "You. Please Li. Just. get. in. me" he moaned, closing his eyes. "Naughty Zayn" Liam brought his hand down to Zayns arse as he looked away. "You have to watch" Liam reminded him. "You want my dick Zayn? you want me to ram in to you so hard you can't walk for a week?" he moaned, turning himself on more than he was Zayn. "Yes. Yes Yees" Zayn moaned and with that Liam slowly entered his tip into Zayns hole, teasing him a little before pushing all the way in. Zayn screamed with both pain and pleasure. He felt like he was tearing in two but when Liam pounded in to him hitting his sacred spot over and over, all pain was forgotten. "Who do you belong to?" Liam winced whilst pounded as fast and as hard as he could in to Zayns tanned arse. "You baby, you" Zayn moaned, trying so hard not to let his eyes fall closed. "You're so tight" Liam moaned as he slammed in to Zayn again. "Li, I'm gonna come" Zayn warned. "No Zee, not yet" Liam slammed in to him again. "look at us Zee. You look so hot whilst my dick is in your tight hole" Liam moaned again. They were both a whole load of moans and screams and cries. Zayn tried to hold it but Liam was fucking him too hard. "Liaammmmm" Zayn screamed as he let himself go. Liam released seconds after, screaming Zayns name as he rode out his orgasm.   
"Oh my god, maybe I should make you jealous more often" Zayn giggled. "You're mine Zee! all mine" Liam pecked his lips before he pulled their clothes up and made themselves presentable. "Yours" Zayn whispered and as he kissed Liam passionately as he feels they just moved a step forward in their relationship.


End file.
